


howdy, neighbour!

by redinadress



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, neighbour sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was looking for fun. gladly, he was in the neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	howdy, neighbour!

"I'm not a child anymore. You can't treat me like one."

She left her voice ran higher than usual. Her parents just stood, foot rooted to the ground. With that she left the house without any warnings.

\---

An insistent knock woke him up, when he looked at the clock it was only quarter past two. Reluctantly, he woke up. When he opened the door, his eyes went wide with shock to see the person who stood there. The last person who he expected.

"Are you going to open the door or not?" she crossed her arms feigning for annoyance.

Just like an obedient little boy, he opened the door a little wider to let her in. His home filled her tiny form just like a vortex. She wandered around his home, maybe admiring his deco, or maybe just to blow off some steam.

\---

This is wrong in all many levels. He shouldn't be doing this to her. This is beyond him, but to his defense, it was partially her fault. She came in to his house, unannounced and suddenly ... this happens. But, he couldn't bring himself to stop, because she was addicting.

She moaned against his lips when his hands descended on her breast, teasing the jutting point into hard, little nubs. "More," she demanded as she scraped his scalp to highlight her wanting. He got her pinned to the wall because they were too desperate. Even though she was only sixteen and once an innocent little girl, now she was being ruined by him. She had the force to fuck with his mind countless times. Ever since, she moved in to be his next door neighbor just a few months ago.

His lips sucked her skin over her collarbone, marking her as his, but because this is reality and not one of his usual fantasies, he should stop and think, but for all his being, he didn't.

He sucked the sensitive skin hard, hard enough to make her moan again. His lips quirked its way upward at the sight. Within seconds, he managed to get them both naked and without anything to cover their bodies. He didn't have the audacity to admire her fair, warm body not when she whispered something in his ears that elicited a growl deep in his throat.

"Fuck me. Now," was all had to whisper to make him into a feral animal.

"With pleasure," he replied before attacking her mouth once more. He wasn't graceful when he entered her. His throbbing shaft penetrated her and feeling all the muscles clenched and unclenched involuntarily.

She was wet and oh so ready for him and it took a Herculean force not to drop to his knees at the sensation of it all. It was mind blowing having her like this. Having her writhing and moaning underneath him.

When seconds grew into minutes and they were growing more desperate, he pumped into her as if he wasn't going to stop. He kept up his pace until he felt it. That little sign telling him, he was going to come. When he felt it, his pressure increase as well as his tempo.

Her blunt fingernails dug deep into his taut muscle, with much force to leave ten,red prints. Her moans and cries of pleasures grew with each passing moment until she reached her peak. Not a few seconds later, did he finally found his release. 

He lowered them both to the ground because his legs turned into jellies along the process of their love making. "That was brilliant," she stated after a while of silence.

"Even for your first time?" he replied cheekily.

A quick swat of her hand fell on his chest and she giggled. A kiss to his cheek, "yes," then a kiss to his lips which grew from a sweet kiss turned into an intense one when his tongue made contact with her tongue.

"Tease."

"Now I'm the tease? You came in here, with that cute little pout of yours and asked me to fuck you, and now I'm the tease?"

She seemed to be getting his point and bowed her head with a sigh. "I guess you're right. Maybe I should take a little credit there."

"Little?" he was incredulous. 

"Hmm," she thought for a bit, "all right. All right. Maybe all."

\---

Her phone was buzzing in the night stand when she took a good look at it her parents had left several messages concerning her being, to which she replied 'I'm fine,' then shut her phone off. The sun was blaring through the window when she woke up that morning, or was it afternoon, she couldn't decide which.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he said from where he's standing with a cup of coffee in his hand.

An idea struck in her mind as she raked her eyes down his morning hair, dimples showing and coffee in hand. 

\---

"I've always wanted to try this," she said as she lead him through the bathroom and started turning the knob and water came pouring down, cascading through their naked bodies.

He was a bit ... scared at doing this to her. No doubt, there's faint bruises forming over her body but she didn't seemed to care. He let her take the lead, this time.

\---

The water was hot and steam was everywhere, clouding their eyes but their actions never ceased. Not once. It only intensifies it. His pelvis was bucking in time with her thrust. His lips was drawn again to her collarbone, marking it again as his. 

Her hands were on his biceps, holding onto his body as their pace sped up. With a sharp twist of his hips, he had her shuddering underneath him and had her moaned his name aloud. His name echoed throughout the tiny space. 

When she regained her strength, she opened her eyes to found him in his charming smile ever. Her hand reached up to his face and stroke it gently as if it was her way of saying thank you. 

"That was nice," she purred. 

"Yes. Yes it was."

\---

He watched her from his bedroom window as she crossed his lawn with a satisfied smile on her lips and disappeared inside. His heart ached a little to know that this was over with her but when he returned back to his bed, a little note sat innocently on his bedside table. 

'Thank you for yesterday and for today. Be sure to be prepared when I drop by tonight.'

"That little minx," he said to the quiet room.


End file.
